


You Plus Me Equals Bad Decisions

by RachelZimon



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forgive me Sam Levine, High School, I Don't Even Know, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZimon/pseuds/RachelZimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets trysts hardly go according to plan when the usual lover's point is taken. </p>
<p>I'm so sorry for this piece of filthy, filthy, trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Plus Me Equals Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Because in my brain, this is a thing that these two would get caught up in.
> 
> Contains: Pure smutty high-school pennashi goodness. Characters are totally past the age of consent in this.

Halfway through math class, Penn Zero, and as did the rest of the class, came to the unfortunate conclusion that while the new substitute was young and unequivocally very handsome, he droned about parabolas and equations with the same intensity of a white noise machine. While their usual teacher was no walking circus, this new temp barely scraped by as louder than the chalk strokes on the black board. The man hardly faced them, his sculpted nose stuck almost spine deep into their textbook, as he recited paragraphs and copied notes Penn supposed he was to be taking as well.

It was a hard enough task to stay awake, never mind, aware. Boone, amongst a few other slackers seated at the back of the classroom, had long since fallen asleep. They covered themselves in books and papers to hide. It didn't do much good, but the substitute, who Penn was starting to believe had been accidentally zapped to Middleburg from his homeland of 'The Most Boring Dimension Imaginable', had yet to notice the soft snores and seemed, himself, more focused on learning the curriculum. 

Penn leaned into his palm as he stared into the hypnotic void of numbers that were taking up the entirety of the blackboard. His body felt heavy, and his eyelids itched with sleepy anticipation. On the verge of falling asleep, he pinched his thigh under the desk. He couldn't pass out in class – he'd never hear the end of it now that his parents had returned. They almost smothered him as it went; he didn't want to give them a legitimate reason to worry. 

The window to his right suddenly possessed a world of charm. His eyes drifted to the skies full of stretched cotton clouds. Gentle breezes were just beginning to knock the blushing leaves from the large oak tree out front. A chipmunk clambered through it's branches, cheeks pregnant with food, before ducking out of sight. A lopsided grin found its way to his face as, for a moment, Penn was content in watching the world go by. He wondered if he could ditch the rest of class – he doubted the substitute would even realize his disappearance. He'd go lie in the grass, watch the clouds go by, help the janitorial staff... he'd find something to do. 

Suddenly, the ghost of a hand touched his nape, and a note was left atop his notebook. 

Penn didn't need to look to know who it was, or what was going on. This strangely developing relationship of theirs had been going on for several months now. Only one person could, and would, touch him so causally and intimately without invitation. The chill that ran down his spine left his toes curling in his shoes. He thumbed the folded paper on his desk, prospect feeding his teenage need with haughty thoughts. 

He caught her silhouette from the corner of his eyes, although he tried his best to still distract himself with trees and grass. The mundane nature of it all was overbearing and making it hard to stay still in his seat. She spoke, plain-faced but hushed tones to the teacher at the front of the class. Penn stifled a laugh as the young man's face paled and flushed in a matter of moments, and with his hand he wished her away, his face in the textbook once more to hide his obvious embarrassment. 

As Penn turned to face his desk properly, he caught her eyes on the way out of the room. She lingered, hand at the door frame, deep brown eyes staring past the glass of her specs straight at him. Even from here, half way across the room and her picture muddled by sunlight he could see how breathtaking she was. Nothing had truly changed all that much; just as from when they were younger she was still small and lithe, her hair pulled back for convenience and not style. Dressed today, comfortably, in a sweater and skirt with tights, he knew she'd change before they headed to the Odyssey for the day. 

First and foremost, she was who she was: Sashi Kobayashi. Sidekick first. Female second. A female who could break his arm if he made a wrong move without even breaking a sweat. Perhaps that's what made this so thrilling in the first place. 

As she left, Penn, with paranoid stealth, opened her note and smiled to himself.

_JC. NOW._

Crumpling the paper and shoving it in his pocket he leaned back into his chair and turned his eyes to the clock. It wouldn't take long until his leaving wouldn't raise suspicions, but waiting was always the hardest part of their encounters. Besides the newly lit fire burning in his veins and the desire to just fidget constantly until he could rid himself of the plastic chair and monotonicity from the substitute, his mind always wandered, farther than he could control it, until his thoughts were of their own mind. 

As far as he knew, no one had a clue as to what was going on – not Boone, not any of the other students, certainly not his parents or Aunt Rose and Uncle Chuck. At first the secrecy had been such a tempting exploit, but now walking on egg shells and becoming used to this crazy routine they'd established was starting to drive him mad. He wasn't sure what he had with Sashi; it wasn't categorized as easily as it had been before. He loathed to call her a friend-with-benefits as she was so much more and she had made it clear he was to her as well, even if they couldn't be any more. His parents had been the exception (perhaps because they were both heroes and neither was in a power-over-the-other situation), but it was very clear in the rules of being a hero that fraternization with colleges was, to say the least, a no-no. 

Slowly, they were becoming a very bad idea – and Penn had, had some very bad ideas to compare their trysts to. 

“Sir,” Penn rose his hand apprehensively, and watched as the red faced teacher's eyes rose from his book, “I need to use the bathroom.”

“Oh... Um, yeah sure.”

He swiped his pencil off his desk as inconspicuously as he could, knocking it into the large open pocket of his backpack which lay slugged against his chair. It was a manoeuvre he had perfected to the point that often, people didn't even notice when his pencil dropped. He faked a cuss under his breath, and fumbled through his bag quickly. Plucking his pencil into his finger with ease, he also tucked a familiar square of foil, taken from a hidden pocket near the bottom of his bag, up his sleeve where he knew it wouldn't be discovered. If girl's could hide tampons and pads like this, hiding what he needed would be just as simple. 

He left his chair and walked from the room, doing his best to hide the excitement in his gait. When clear from the sight of the class, he broke into a trot, and headed to the east wing of the school. His pants were starting to become uncomfortable, taut with the beginnings of his uncontrolled affections. The halls, as he had come to know, were quiet and bare with classes well under way. He didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him so compromised, but, to be prepared, shoved his fists in his front pockets to hide the quickly growing bulge that lay there.

The east wing was nearly deserted. It was mostly used for storage and the odd class when the school was overcrowded but many of the rooms remained locked and full to the hilt of extra amenities. Because of the lack of student traffic, the janitors closet was hardly touched, and had become a makeshift lover's point. Penn had known about it long before he or Sashi had started any of this sneaking around. The closet had been a legend since they'd started high school, though neither thought that knowledge would ever be of any use to them. 

As the closet lay in sight, and Penn's mouth went dry in anticipatory glory, he was grabbed and pulled down an adjacent hallway. He quickly came face to face with the exact person he'd been following this whole time. Sashi, holding one forearm tightly in her grasp stared up at him blankly. Penn swallowed in a feeble attempt to wet his mouth.

“It's locked,” she muttered, obviously peeved. She tugged on his hand, “C'mon.”

She led him down the hall a way he was sure he hadn't bothered to go before. The lights were dim and the walls an older shade of paint. This part of the school almost seemed frozen and forgotten. Sashi turned sharply, yanking his shoulder as he fell back in line and followed her, down a smaller hall. At the end lay a door simply labelled 'Staff'. He cocked a brow in confusion. 

Without an ounce of hesitation, she pushed the two of them through the door and let him go to explore their surroundings. Penn stood by her side as he looked around the room, pristine and clean. It was a bathroom, small in nature, with only a few stalls to it's name. Two sinks sat opposite the stalls, with small fogged windows above them. He could barely make out the colours of the skyline through it. 

Nimble fingers laced through his as her voice laced the air, “PZ?”

His pet-name escaped her mouth, ardent, and it sent hot ripples down through his skin. Something so simple really shouldn't have sounded so sexy but in moments like these he couldn't stop the thought of it. A lopsided grin formed as he looked at her and caught her staring up at him, eyes dark, and eyebrows raised impatiently. 

His hand dislodged from hers and trailed up her arm, as he began towards her. She pressed herself flush against his front, as his fingers tangled in her hair and started undoing her ties. She stroked his chest through the layers of clothes, a pursed smile on her face at the fact he still had chain-mail on underneath after all these years – real chain-mail too, not his mother's quite convincing plastic one. He groaned softly into the air when she leaned forward and sprung to her toes, placing a wet kiss on the hollow of his throat. 

Finally done with her hair, and her elastics firmly around his wrist for safe keeping, Penn fisted his hands near her scalp and gave a gentle tug to pull her back into view. She smiled smugly at him, before grinding her hips into his. His ever apparent arousal yearned for her against the confines of his pants, and from the catty smirk on her face she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

“Sash,” he warned. She frowned, but despite the words she knew he was going to utter, his hold on her never faltered. He said this every time, but she was much to far gone to start behaving rationally now.

“We can't keep doing this.”

“Last time. I swear.”

They both knew this was not the last time.

Penn's lips descended on hers, soft and caring. Sashi's hands clung to the front of his shirt as they finally touched. It had been too long since they last did this. Penn's lips weren't like the other few boys who had dared to steal a few kisses (and had ended with bloodied noses). Like the man behind them, they were adventurous but gentlemanly, full of passion and passed on these feelings to her in a full bodied wave that overtook her every time they grazed her skin. He tasted like clean air and determination.

He tugged on her hair again, earning him a sigh. As her lips parted against his, his tongue dipped into her mouth, and she, with all giddy earnest, met him there. Like velvet, he tasted her deeply. Her tongue swirled around his teasingly, and he groaned pushing forward harder to delve further into her. 

She left his mouth to kiss down his jaw and neck, so sinfully wet and slow Penn thought she may undo him before he even had a chance to touch her. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking to the nearest stall and started to shuffle them towards it. Sashi's ministrations on his neck ever distracting, making it hard to focus. 

Just as he managed to get them in and close the door, she bit down on curve of his neck and sucked. His head fell back, mouth agape and hips flexed into her with his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy as she worked the puckering skin. His grip on her let, and he could faintly hear the click of the door lock in the background. As she pulled back from his skin, she blew cool air satisfied across her handiwork where a dark purple bruise began to make its appearance.

“Temptress,” he cooed. His head remained lolled back on his shoulder, baring the expanse of his throat to her thoughtlessly. She giggled to herself and it reminded him of a bell.

“I know,” she muttered. Sashi leaned forward and licked the length of his neck from collar to jaw. Penn gasped underneath her mouth, knees threatening to buckle. Her fingers were prodding the hem of his shirt, teasingly, as she nibbled along the underside of his jaw. Bounding to the balls of her feet, Sashi grazed his ear with her teeth just as her fingers broke past the barrier of his shirts. Penn's stomach shuddered under her touch as she ran deft fingers along the wiry trail of hair to his navel and higher. 

Penn, with every strength he had against her, pulled away from her perfect fingers and rolled his head back into place. Immediately, his own hands dove for the bottom of his shirts and, all at once, wriggled out of his layers. He caught the condom, still hidden in his sleeve, and tucked it into the back pocket of his pants before it was lost in the mass of shirts. They were piled on the tower of the toilet behind them in a clump. 

Sashi reached out and gently ran a finger down the invisible line between his breasts downwards, his hips flexing forward to meet her hand expectantly. When the friction never came, he reached out to take the hand-in-question and pressed his lips to her palm brashly as he stepped forward to trap her between his body and the door. 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck in disbelief as he kissed her deeply, “how is it you make fucking in a bathroom romantic, PZ?”

“Don't call it 'fucking',” he chided. He flushed, embarrassed at her wording. To him, it wasn't a matter of where they were, although somewhere other than a school washroom would have been preferable by far, it was her that made this special. None of this had ever just been fooling around, or pleasure for pleasures sake, and while he couldn't speak for Sashi, he knew that in these escapades, he'd only been loving her.

Wayward lips traveled lowered down the silken skin of her neck to tease the flesh there. Sashi was instantly silenced, only her heavy breathing into his curls littering the air. He knew he had her then, her uncharacteristic silence marking her intense focus on whatever pleasure he was giving her. Her nails curled into the back of his neck, pressing him on with pinpricks like tacks on his nape, and he smiled into her skin.

His hands traveled down her sides to her rest in the bulk of her sweater. Attempting to feel her through it was useless; it was so thick and large, Penn realized it had probably been her father's or grandfather's at some point. Her tiny frame was swallowed by it, and without much thought his fingers were soon tangled in the bottom of it's thick hem. He shoved his face into the junction of her neck and frantically started rolling the end of sweater over her body. As his fingers scraped by uncovered skin, warm, he purred into her neck with wet kisses. Her tight hold on him was finally forced to fall when Penn started to shuffle her out of her sweater. 

He plucked the specs on her nose with care before turning to add her clothes to the pile on the back of the toilet. He shifted back to her, all disheveled hair, and torso clad only in a black sports bra. Her hooded eyes were thirty and focused, staring him down with drunken desire. She was still slumped back against the door, hips jutted forward tantalizingly and in such a way that Penn could have growled with the sheer amount of primal need flushing his system. 

He stepped towards her and buried his face into her cheek, breathing her in, as his hands readjusted at her waist. She turned her head to capture his lips in hers again. He responded, happily, and stroked down her sides, relishing as she writhed against him with shivers. His tongue thrust into her awaiting mouth, affectionately. Sashi's body collapsed against his, hands curling into his ginger rings and pulling him back far enough to nip at his lips. He groaned, trying to push forward to thrust himself back into her mouth but failing as she retreated from him impishly. 

Penn's face fell to her neck and traveled lower, his tongue dotting his path sweetly. His fingers tickled as they ghosted up her skin until they skimmed the bottom of her rib cage. Sashi inhaled sharply and her head fell forward to rest upon his as he suckled the tissue paper skin around her collar bone. One hand teased its' way over her bindings and cupped her through the cloth. His lips lowered to the other and, with a smirk, he flicked out with tongue over the peaking bud. He caressed her through her bra, quickly growing tired of the garment on his hand and tongue, but her quickened breathing implored him further. 

Her hands left his hair to dig into his wrists with want. If she had words to beg with, he was sure she'd be begging, and he was never one to deny her. Releasing her breasts, he slipped his slender fingers under the edge of the infuriating garment. In a smooth motion, he had pushed the tight band above her chest, allowing him view of her soft curves. The dusty peaks were erect as Sashi looked at him, hopeful and expectant. He pecked her lips while spidery fingers stroked her nipples so lightly she hardly felt his presence. All the same, she let out what Penn could only deem as the most delicious whine he'd heard that day. 

He dropped to a knee in front of her, lips dragging down her skin as he went. Face to face with her stomach, he dipped his tongue into her navel before planting hard kisses lower and starting to shuffle through her skirt. 

“Penn,” Sashi gasped, “we don't-”

“There's time, Sash,” he told her, taking the time to flash her a brilliant smile before going back to the task of hiking her skirt up around her waist, “No one's going to realize we're gone, and even if they did, this wouldn't be near the top of the list of places to look.”

Her head fell back on her shoulders and rested against the door of the stall as Penn's fingers dipped below the waistline of her tights. Her hands were fisted into her skirt, holding them up for him as he worked to shimmy the elastic fabric down her parting legs. She sighed as she felt his impatience take over and tore open seams in them when they wouldn't make it to her ankles fast enough. 

“Just don't rip off my underwear,” she muttered under her breath.

He laughed, thumbs hooking into them at her hips, “no promises.”

Unabashedly, Penn swept in and rested his lips against her thigh. He tugged the fabric at her hips, writhing them down over her shaking hips as he kissed higher up her leg. As the edge of her underwear passed his mouth he paused to remove himself from her skin. She'd never expected such grace from him in any situation, but as a serene smile dawned on his face and his fingers scraped over her skin turning her to butter and jelly and everything she never would have compared herself to – he'd simply become elegant. Blue eyes focused with obvious intent as he slid her underwear down the rest of her legs to pool at her ankles. Touching the back of her knee, she flinched, and he caught her eye. He lifted her leg from the ground and rested it on his shoulder, leaning his cheek into her thigh.

He dotted it with kisses as he spoke, “will the door hold?”

Blushing red at his thought, Sashi turned up to look as she caught the top of the stall in her hands. The tug she gave was quick, but efficient. The door hadn't even creaked under her weight. The smile he flashed her from below was as smooth as the last, but his eyes gave his true intentions away. His fingers met her other knee in familiarity, and her grip immediately turned to iron on the door frame. With her underwear still clinging to the toe of her boot, he swung her other leg over his shoulder opposite her.

His face was deep between her thighs the moment she was stable. Not yet touching her, but close enough that she could feel his breath sliding across her sex. She trembled in anticipation; his lips were hot smears of flesh and saliva across the inner skin of her legs. She groaned indignantly as a cool wisp of air blew against her, chilling her to her core with decadent shivers. 

“PZ,” she hissed; his kisses were slowly closing in, but she couldn't stand it much longer, “if you don’t do something soon, I'll snap your neck with my thighs.”

He stalled, and smiled broadly against her skin, “As the lady wishes.”  
Sashi nearly chocked when his mouth finally descended onto her. Flat-tongued, he took a long drag across her core. Her knees buckled at her shoulders and trapped him. She felt him smile against her tender flesh before dipping back in. His slow, steady pace was dizzying. Stupefied before him, she was reduced to nothing but a wobbling mess under his lips. 

Her knuckles blanched under the strain as a deliberate lick to her clit left her biting back a keeling moan. He chuckled gently against her and the vibrations ran straight up her spine leaving white tingles in it's wake. Her head fell back against the cold metal of the door. He flinched against his face with each smacking kiss to her wet heat. 

“More-”

The word fell from her lips before she even realized she was speaking. Another laugh, another flash of toe curling light up her spine. Then his fingers were at her entrance, and she let out a low groan as two sculpted fingers breached her dripping centre. Lips and fingers moved painstakingly slow. He gently pumped inside her, velvet insides sopping and drenching his hand and mouth. Lazy strokes on her clit with his tongue were like lightening in her blood. 

Without warning, Penn caught the swollen flesh between his lips and sucked. His fingers curled slightly within her. Sashi's head rolled on her shoulders, her moans littering the air. He could barely hear her over how hard her thighs clamped over his ears. Her strong legs trembled against him and Penn was certain his eyes had rolled all the way back in his head. 

She came with a melodious chime erupting from the back of her throat. Her heat fluttered around his fingers, and he slowed his pumping. His tongue was back to it's gentle flicks, helping her ride the waves of ecstasy that plagued her for as long as he could. As her tremors slowed to a stop, Penn shuffled on his knees to catch her, her fingers finally breaking from the vice grip atop the door. She landed on his knees, the slick honey that was smeared across his lips and chin left a puddle across his jeans from her wet sex. 

Sashi was off his lap the moment she recovered. Her hands fisted into hair and she tugged him into her waiting mouth. He tasted of her, and it only urged her forward more; a silken tongue helping to clean his face of her tart cream. Penn moaned into her mouth as she started to stand. He fumbled up, refusing to let go of her lips with his own. 

Her hands slipped from his curls to shove at his shoulders. He fell back onto the waiting toilet lid, legs sprawled apart in front of her. She leaned in to kiss him again, hot and wanting. Her fingers delved between them to undo his fly and release him from his jeans.

“Now,” he asked.

“Now.”

Sashi climbed atop his lap and straddled his legs. He was hard against her stomach, thick and wet with pre-cum glistening at the head of his cock. Penn groaned, leaning forward to clasp a nipple between his lips, as she rolled her hips against his. He thrust blindly up, crying out from what little touch he managed. His loins ached for her. It hurt, and he burned, and she, in all her wonderful glory, was running fingers so lightly over him that he was starting to belief begging may be in order. 

It wasn't long before her teasing became too much even for her. Sensing her change, Penn managed the condom from his back pocket and she tore it from his hands. Hastily, she rolled it over his waiting manhood. Penn bucked into her hands as she did, aiming for any touch he could. She smiled softly, and, gently adjusting them both, held him erect at her sopping entrance and sheathed herself on him at once. 

Penn's head fell back in delight as she clenched around him. Everything about her was perfect. She was so hot and tight, her sex dripping across his balls and groin. She never had the patience to go slow when she was in charge. With her feet propped sturdily against the floor, she immediately set a star-spinning pace, bouncing in his lap like her body would break if she stopped. With every deep thrust to her inside, she sighed. 

Penn held her body as close to his as he could. His hips naturally moved with hers, trying to stay within her for as much as he could. The friction was delicious. The lightning that traveled his veins left him airy and white-eyed. Then her teeth grazed across his neck, and she licked that terribly wonderful spot under his chin. Penn nearly screamed as he rutted harder into her.

He gripped her thighs in eager hands as she leaned back to rest herself, hands on his knees. She'd nearly stopped moving altogether, holding herself above him to allow Penn to thrust up into her with all his weight. She'd be bruised, and she couldn't wait to relish in the ache with him.

She came again, suddenly, and harder than the first. Her body vibrated around him, walls grabbing on to anything they could as her skin was full of straight pleasure that coursed through her being. Her cries became broken as he pumped his last few thrusts inside of her. 

Fingernails broke the skin of her thighs as he climaxed inside her. His body collapsed backwards, head falling into the pile of clothing behind them as a cushion. Sashi leaned forward to kiss his chest through his orgasm. Each spasm throwing another wave of ecstasy through his blood. 

They broke apart, staring at each others flushed appearances and disheveled mops of hair. Sashi reached past him for her glasses, caught beneath his nape. Once back on her face, the giggles started. They were light and adorable and quite possibly his favourite sound in the world.

They helped each other in dressing. Sashi adjusted the collar on his button up, and he smoothed over the wrinkles of her sweater. This routine was as comforting as it was ordinary. A wet thumb pushing her bangs into place. A gentle tug on his hem to pull his pants to his hips. Neither would say it, but it was here, in this domestic moment that they were happiest. Each satisfied, they righted one another. Penn's after-sex hair could never be fully tamed, but Sashi tried her hardest anyway to make it look like he hadn't been thoroughly fucked out of his mind. Her fingers through his hair, curling locks with precision, gave Penn's stomach a flutter of butterflies. 

Dressed, and decidedly acceptable enough to return to class, they left the stall. Sashi was fastening her hair back again as she walked out into the main area of the bathroom. They stopped for a moment to clean the damp marks off his jeans, and then hand in hand went for the exit. The intimate touches would stop the minute the left the room. Neither of them went to pull away, but the routine was solid; inevitable. 

Then, as Penn opened the door, they came face to face with Rippen. His hand was posed, as if about to push the door in himself. At first, there was shock across his face, but it soon turned to disgust as he stared Penn down like he'd wish to bash his freckled face in without cause. 

“What the hell are you doing here – in my private bathroom,” he glowered. Penn cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, and Sashi huffed at his side, obviously annoyed. 

“Your private what now,” he asked.

Rippen puffed his chest out, authoritatively, “You heard me, Zero. No one ever comes down here, so I claimed this as my private, very far away from Larry and all you ingrates, bathroom!”

Suddenly, his eyes caught hold on the linked fingers before him. He shifted uncomfortably as he took his well mussed hair, and the swollen lips and obvious bite mark peeking out from Penn's collar. He faltered backwards, staring at the two before him as if they'd murdered every hope and dream he'd ever thought.

“No,” Rippen muttered, “You didn't... in my? Dammit, you hormonal brutes! Get out of the way! What have you sullied?”

Rippen pushed them out of his way, purposely body checking Penn into the wall as he strode past them. The door closed behind Penn and Sashi with a clunk, and inside Rippen began screaming bloody murder. They left him to his misery, laughing and smiling to themselves. When Rippen's yelling was finally out of ears reach, Penn retracted his hand from Sashi's and stuffed it into his pocket.

“You don't think he's going to tell anybody, do you,” he asked, suddenly red in the cheeks.

Sashi scoffed, “Do you think anyone will believe him if he does?”

Penn laughed heartily, and it rumbled deep through his chest. He wondered briefly if Larry would congratulate him upon hearing what he could only assume would be a terrible reenactment from Rippen. Blowing off the words would be easy enough, and Boone would never question them in the end. The bell rung by the time they made it back to the classroom. The substitute was sitting off to the side, still with his eyes glued to the textbook in his hands. He chewed a pencil nervously in his mouth, and didn't notice as Penn and Sashi strolled in, collected their things and left with a very sleepy Boone and the rest of the class.

The trio left for lunch, with the soundtrack of Boone animatedly describing his dream from class, and Penn and Sashi trying their best to pay attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bath in holy water and rethink my life.


End file.
